


Sand

by katrinawritesthings



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M, Multi, OT5, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-10-22 01:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10687401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinawritesthings/pseuds/katrinawritesthings
Summary: when ur at the beach nd u ask ur babe to bury uJonghyun smiles up at him, sleepy and lazy, lifting one hand to shield his eyes from the sun instead of lowering his sunglasses from the brim of his big hat.tumblr





	Sand

When a large piece of seaweed decides to just latch onto his leg and slime all over him is when Taemin decides that he’s had enough of the ocean for today. Or for now, at least. Maybe he’ll want to come back a little bit later, but for now, he kicks away the seaweed with a shudder, ignores Jinki and Kibum giggling at him, and sloshes back onto the sand. He’ll switch out with Minho and keep Jonghyun company at their little setup for a while. It’ll be nice. **  
**

From what he can see in the distance, Minho has already noticed that he’s leaving and is standing up and dusting himself off. Taemin snorts. Tall and eager. If he didn’t want to relax with Jonghyun yet he should have said so earlier. Jonghyun doesn’t look bothered, though, and Taemin smiles to see him smile. A pretty pretty babe, snuggled against a nest of towels with his little flame print gym shorts and big floppy hat. He had on a light tank top earlier, but it looks like he’s ditched that for the time being. He’s wiggled out from under the shade of their big umbrella, too. Probably just trying to get his lovely golden tan back during one of the few times a year he’ll willingly sit in the sun for a few hours.

Minho meets him halfway and sticks out his hand for Taemin to hold for a second; Taemin reaches further and boops his nipple, then squeezes his forearm gently while he’s still squeaking in confusion. Nice.

He doesn’t glance back to see Minho’s continued reaction, but the amused little grin Jonghyun has as Taemin walks up to him is enough information. Taemin grins back, waving lazily.

“Hey,” he says, coming up to the edge of their picnic blankets and accepting the towel Jonghyun gives him.

“Hi,” Jonghyun hums back. “You’re so wet.”

“Yeah,” Taemin grins, laughing softly as he looks down at himself. He never knows why it’s so much funnier to be dripping wet at the beach but it is. He dries his hair first, squeezing out excess droplets while being careful to not drip anywhere near Jonghyun. Jonghyun smiles up at him, sleepy and lazy, lifting one hand to shield his eyes from the sun instead of lowering his sunglasses from the brim of his big hat. He looks so cozy down there, nestled into the soft sand, little feeties buried under and forearms lightly coated in dust from all of the playing with it he does. Taemin wants to be in the sand too.

“Hey,” he says again, dropping to his knees without drying off his body. “Will you bury me?” he asks. Just a little bit. Jonghyun whines instead of answering, though, reaching for his knees and then drawing his hands back to pout against his fingers.

“You’re still all wet,” he says, worry obvious in everything about him. Taemin shrugs. He’s aware.

“I don’t mind,” he says. He’ll probably fall asleep in the sand and be out long enough for it to be dry and easily cleanable later. And there are the showers up by the boardwalk anyway. “Please?” he asks. He wants to be warm and cozy and hugged by the earth. He loves the earth.

“Mmm,” Jonghyun hums. He plucks another towel from the mountain he brought with them and hands it over. “Around your waist,” he commands. Taemin smiles at his little authoritative voice. He’s too cute and sweet to be commanding. Taemin obeys anyway, first patting off his thighs and then wrapping the towel snug around his hips. No sand getting into his shorts and entering his asshole or whatever. Not today. He smiles and pats the towel, showing Jonghyun his accomplishment; Jonghyun smiles back and waves for him to lie down. Taemin flutters his other towel down and rests his head on it, nuzzling into the soft sand under it with a happy sigh.

The sand under his legs and chest already gives and conforms to his body, warming him up everywhere it touches. He breathes slowly, feeling it move and shift under his stomach. Mostly he smells the sunscreen they all shared when they got here and the ocean, but with his face so close to the sand, he’s picking up on it’s scratchy smell as well. It fills his nose and makes him hum in contentment. It’s so good and wonderful.

Jonghyun starts slowly burying him, first sprinkling warm sand over his back. Taemin hums lowly at the added warmth and slides his hands up under the towel under his head. He might fall asleep earlier that he thought like this. Cracking his eyes open just a bit so he doesn’t, he watches Jonghyun work fondly. He’s gorgeous, from his round nose to his dark eyes to his sharp jawline to the little mole between his collarbones. The muscles under his golden skin shift and move through his motions and he slowly pushes and piles more sand on top of Taemin.

Taemin’s eyes slide shut again once Jonghyun has his back and shoulders fully covered with his towel tucked protectively around his neck so nothing gets into his hair. This is the most relaxed he’s ever felt in his life. The sand is a subtle pressure all over and Jonghyun’s hands are so gentle and smooth as they pat it out even. As his consciousness fades out, Jonghyun’s soft voice fades in, singing a quiet song that Taemin recognizes as one of the ones he’s been working on lately. It’s soft, breathy, and soothing, and Taemin falls into a blissful sleep after just a few lines.


End file.
